


Love Like Water

by keepthekettleon



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Agape, Alternate Universe, Angst, Don't hate me Pls, F/M, Gen, Hurt Magnus Bane, M/M, Magnus Bane Needs A Hug, Other, Unrequited Love, but it doesn't really matter, but magic still exists, few minor changes in the universe, no I mean seriously ANGST, no segregation between downworld and shadowhunters, selfless love at its best, there are other supernatural beings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-10-14 00:03:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10524714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keepthekettleon/pseuds/keepthekettleon
Summary: Like a water surly flows towards the see, so flows her love to everybody else. Never has she ever asked for anything in return, and never ever will she.Agape. They say it's the grandest love of all.Agape. That is what they call her.All seems to be going well for Magnus and Alec. Never have they been so happy, never have they ever been so content. And then on that one night in that dark alley, everything they have, everything they are, is put to the test.She was meant to be there on that day. She was meant to give up everything she had for nothing. But she is Agape, she doesn't want anything for herself.Excerpt from Chapter 2:She rushed over, running straight over the battlefield, completely blanking out what danger she was putting herself in. Out of breath, she fell down on her knees next to the warlock and took on of his hands.“Take what you need from me.” She gasped out of breath.





	1. Prologue

Alec’s phone buzzed in his back pocket and he slowly separated his lips from the warlock in his arms. Magnus almost whined at the loss of contact, but was quick to sit up and let Alec attend his business.  
  
“Jace!” Alec tried hard to keep himself from hissing at his parabatai as he answered the phone. “What is it this time?”  
  
“Demons have been spotted in Brooklyn. I need you and Magnus with me on this. I know it’s your evening off, but I wouldn’t call you if it wasn’t urgent.”  
  
Alec groaned. “Okay… Send me the address and we’ll meet you there.”  
  
“Yeah… As soon as you portal in, we’re attacking. See you there, bro.” And he hung up.  
  
Alec looked apologetically at Magnus. “I’m sorry to ruin our evening like this…”  
  
“Hey.” Magnus smiled at him softly. “It’s okay. What’s that address?”  
  
Alec opened the message and showed it to Magnus. “You’ve been there before?”  
  
“Yes. I can portal us there.” And with one swift motion, he had the portal drawn up.  
  
When they stepped through, the battle had already started. Jace, Clary and Izzy were each up against one demon and it looked like they were fighting a losing fight. Alec immediately drew his seraph blade and he could feel Magnus’ magic crackling next to him. They threw themselves into the fight and it seemed to turn the situation around.  
  
Magnus had one demon in a magical chokehold and Alec drove his blade right through it, letting it crumble to black dust on the ground.  
  
“Alec, watch out!” Jace’s panicked scream came too late. The biggest demon had already hit Alec with its tail and flung him through the air, the sharp thorns tearing his stomach and chest wide open. There was a sharp sound of cracking bone and time seemed to come to a halt as Magnus watched his lovers body go limp.


	2. Destiny Calling

She was meant to be here. The shallow footsteps of her companion followed her as she rushed through the tiny back alleys of Brooklyn.

“Lucy?” asked a voice behind her.

She turned around and faced the young Warlock. “Yes, Nadja?” 

“Where are we going?”

Lucy smiled. “Where we need to be. Someone needs love. Someone needs me.” 

“Of course, Agape.” Nadja nodded.

Being reminded of who she was, of what she represented, would never feel natural to her. When she had been chosen to carry the essence of Agape within her, she had been humbled by the choice. No one had envied her, but then again, no one ever had envied any vessel for Agape. To love selflessly for the rest of her life was something most viewed as a curse, but to her, it felt like a blessing. She could love people, help people, show people that there was someone who cared. What could be better than that? And to be able to do that forever, without the having death breathing down her neck, was more than she could have ever wished for. 

Faint sounds of battle resounded in the distance and ended her trail of thought. Agape quickened her pace, her white dress fluttering after her. The warlock behind her quickly caught up with her, now walking beside her and she could feel her magic crackling as she prepared herself for the expected fight.

They turned around the corner and the scene in front of them made Lucy’s insides churn. Three Nephilim were up against two demons and the warlock with her quickly went to help, but Agape’s attention was quickly drawn away. She wasn’t a fighter, but there was someone else.

A warlock knelt next to a broken body, his magic seeping into the flesh, desperately trying to fix and heal whatever he could, but he was low on magic, the battle had already cost him too much. She rushed over, running straight over the battlefield, completely blanking out what danger she was putting herself in. Out of breath, she fell down on her knees next to the warlock and took on of his hands. 

“Take what you need from me.” She gasped out of breath. The warlock didn’t look at her twice and clutched her hand tighter. She could feel how he started drawing from her power, but the wound still didn’t seem to close. Time didn’t seem to matter anymore as she tried to concentrate at much as possible on giving everything she could to the warlock.

At some point, she saw that the battle had been won and that Nadja and the nephilims came running toward them. The warlock in her arms was getting weaker and weaker and she willed up every strength she had to prop him up.

Nadja, as soon as she reached them, immediately began to help healing the broken Nephilim on the floor. But she too was low on magic and even though the blond nephilim lend her his strength, it still didn’t seem to help anything at all. 

“We have to get him home.” Agape heard the warlock whisper.

Nadja lend her voice as much strength as she could when she answered. “Open the portal, I’ll try to keep him stable.”

Lucy gripped the warlock’s hand even tighter as he turned around and conjured up the purple, flickering portal. And then, everything went too fast. Nadja had picked up the nephilim and they all stumbled through the portal right before it collapsed behind them, leaving the other nephilims behind. The warlock was shaking and his knees gave up underneath him, but still he pumped all his magic into the injured nephilim that Nadja had softly placed down on the nearest sofa before her knees buckled and she passed out on the floor. 

So now it was only them, fighting for the life of the man on the couch, whose blood painted the white cushions bright red and whose intestines almost spilled out of his stomach. Reason told her that he was beyond saving, but she’s be damned if she didn’t do anything in her power to at least try. But the warlock had almost entirely drained her of her strength. 

With shaking limbs, she tried to keep him upright and when she felt him reach deep inside her, pulling on the last thing she knew she could give, her ultimate gift, she didn’t even think twice before she whispered. “Take what you need to take. Take it all.”

And then, as she felt him tearing on the cover wrapped around her soul, she screamed, not anticipating the pain that surged through her as he took her immortality and poured it into the dying body of his lover. It didn’t have to be said, in all her life, she hadn’t met any warlock that had gone to such great personal expenses to save the life of a nephilim.  
  
The pain subsided and everything went black as she dropped on the floor.

She didn’t see the sparkling blue eyes of the Nephilim opening. She didn’t hear his breathy voice whisper. “Magnus…” And then again, with love and certainty. “Magnus.” She didn’t see his eyes closing again and she didn’t feel as his heart stopped beating. She didn’t hear Magnus’ choked whisper, “Alexander?” almost like a question, that turned into a desperate cry. She didn’t see him cradle the nephilim’s head to his chest, or how he gently pressed his lips on Alec’s still warm ones before he buried his face in the black hair.

Alexander.


	3. Parabatai Lost

Out in the alley, Jace screamed. 

The rune on his waist burned as it faded into a colorless scar, but the excruciating pain that made him almost double over was nothing compared to the emptiness that now filled his mind. The calm, comforting presence in the back of his mind was gone. Just… gone. Simple as that and then again, not simple at all. 

Alec’s presence had always been the thing that grounded him but those calm waves were gone and the reality of what that meant, of what must have just happened washed fully over him. His knees gave in. Clary and Izzy caught him immediately and kept him from falling.

“Jace, what’s going on? What happened?” Izzy asked fearfully.

Jace looked up as the physical pain and the grief filled his eyes with tears. “Alec.” He choked, his voice breaking.

And Izzy started running. Through small back alleys and tiny streets with Clary and Jace, who finally broke out of their stasis right behind, closer and closer toward Magnus’ loft. They climbed the stairs as if they had their speed and stamina runes on and then, finally, burst through the doors into the apartment. 

But the heaviness of spirit that had engrossed the entire room made them freeze as soon as the door shut behind them. 

It looked like a battlefield. The sofa was soaked in blood and the floor was covered in bloody shoeprints. But the most heartbreaking sight was in the middle of the room, where Magnus sat on the floor, Alec’s limp body cradled to his chest and behind him, in front of the sofa, the slouched body of the strange girl in the white dress that looked more dead than alive. 

Jace forced his feet to where his parabatai lay in Magnus’ arms and fell on his knees next to him. Magnus looked up at him with bloodshot eyes and was met with a look full of grief and understanding.

Jace took Alec’s hand and clasped it with both hands. Even though he didn’t really know what to say, the words came to him on their own and the heaviness of them almost choked him. “Wither thou goest, I will go and where… thou…” A ragged sob escaped his chest. “… where thou diest,” His voice grew more desperade as he continued. “…I will die and there will I be buried.” The next words were almost like a whisper. “Entreat me not to leave thee… Please, Alec, don’t... don't do this to me… Entreat me not to leave thee or to return from following after thee.” His voice grew stronger though still ragged, as he recited the words they had both spoken once. “For wither thou goest I will go and where thou lodgest, I will lodge. Thy people shall be my people, and thy God my God. Where thou diest, will I die, and there will I be buried. The Angel do so to me, and more also, if aught but death part thee and me.”

Izzy looked at Jace as he mourned her brother and she just couldn’t… she just couldn’t… How was this happening? What nightmare was this? But the answers didn’t come.  
It was as if her world had stopped.

And then Jace let go. He crawled to the nearest wall and just leaned his back against it. Numb. That’s all he felt. Numb and hollowed out.

Clary knelt down next to the girl in white and checked her pulse. “She’s alive.” She quietly stated. Then she checked on the other warlock with the same results. She wanted to go over to Magnus, to somehow ease his pain, but deep inside, she knew that there was nothing she could do. So she just quietly hugged Izzy until they both lay on the floor, exhaustion taking over and pulling them into a dreamless sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you're wondering why Izzy didn't get that much to do, for me, she would be the person who really wouldn't process it at first. And for Clary? She will grief, just you wait.
> 
> Feedback and kudos are appreciated since this is my first try on Shadowhunters fanfiction.  
> See you next time!
> 
> PS: And don't worry, the chapters will get longer, I just thought Jace's grief deserved its own chapter.


	4. The Chosen One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 9 Subscribers! Yay! 
> 
> I love this story, so even 9 people not wanting to miss an update is 9 people that I really, really love. Please comment down below so I know who you are!
> 
> There will be an angry rant about the latest episode of Shadowhunters 2x12 in the end notes. Be Thankful, because I partially updated this unbeta'd because of that rant and because I needed to get this off my chest.
> 
> Now, Enjoy!

_About 90 years prior_

_\-------------------------------------------------_

The birds chirped as Alayziah woke up. The hard mattress underneath her squeaked as she sat up and blinked a few times. It was a sunny Sunday morning and she couldn’t wait to spend the afternoon in the woods and on the green meadows that surrounded the mansion.

Downstairs, she could hear the nanny waking up the kids and that was her sign to get up. Lord and Lady Müller would only expect breakfast in about thirty minutes, so she had still enough time to prepare a good Sunday’s breakfast.

She was forever grateful that they had taken her in after her father had been killed during the Great War and her mother had died of typhus four years ago. At first, she had totally sucked at being a housemaid, but now, at age fifteen, she was definitely more experienced and the lord and the lady frequently expressed their delight that they had her as a maid.

Quickly, she dressed in her proper attire and made her way down to the kitchen.

The morning was as uneventful as expected and after the “Herrenfamilie” had left for church, she went outside into the garden to get the vegetables for lunch. Humming a joyful melody, she plucked out the carrots and cut off some salad, when an old lady in worn out clothes looked over the fence.

“Good girl,” she asked. “could I maybe have a glass of water? My throat is all dry from the heat and the long walk.”

Alayziah looked up. “Hello.” She greeted the old lady. “Of course, you can. Just follow me around and I’ll let you in. _die guten Herren_ are unfortunately out, but I’m sure you can rest a bit in the yard if you would like.” She opened the gate and let the lady in. “Just take a seat on one of the benches and I will bring you some water in a minute.”

“Thank you.” The old lady smiled.

Ziah rushed in, quickly filled a cup with water and returned outside. “Here you are.” She wanted to return to the garden, but the lady stopped her.

“Would you mind sitting with me for a while?”

“I don’t really have much time, but I suppose I can stay for a few minutes.” She sat down next to the odd old lady and just waited.

After about a minute, the lady turned to Ziah. “Would you mind coming by my house this afternoon?”

Alayziah furrowed her brows. “I don’t know where you live and barely know me. Why would you want me to come by?”

“There is a ceremony at my house and I would like you to come and visit, since you have a free afternoon today.”

“How did you know that I have a free afternoon?”

“I am knowledge. I know everything.”

Okay… that just confused Ziah even more. It seemed like in a matter of seconds, this nice old lady had turned into a creepy old lady. But for some reason, Ziah didn’t run, even though her mind was screaming at her that she should. “What does that mean?” She asked.

“There are more things in this world than you think. Some people see it, others don’t. You have lived here in seclusion for so long that all those things have passed you by. But it is time for you to open your eyes and see the wonders of this world and to become part of its history. You have been chosen for something only very few have to become a part of. But I understand that you have to prepare lunch for the family first. So, go and do the last mundane task in your life and then come with me. I will show you everything you need to know.”

And despite her better knowledge, Ziah nodded. “I’ll be done in roughly two hours.”

Those hours flew by as if they were nothing and Ziah found herself standing at the gate with her best dress on. What was she even doing? She knew nothing about that lady and still she was following her somewhere, where easily something terrible could await her.

When the old lady finally showed up, she was in the company of a man and Ziah gasped when she saw him. He had red horns on his head and she bit her lip to stop herself from crying out the name of the devil. She should have just stayed inside, she should have never let that woman in!

But her feet were glued to the spot.

“May I introduce... Ragnor Fell.” The old lady spoke up.

“He… but… he has… what is that… is he…” Ziah stuttered.

“Ragnor is a warlock and the horns are his warlock marks. I can assure you that he is NOT the devil.” The old lady smirked a bit. “He will transport us to my house, since it is a bit too far away for a walk.”

“Where…” Ziah croaked and coughed slightly. “Where is your house?”

“In Norway.”

Her eyes grew wide. “Norway?”

Ragnor turned away and the old lady whispered. “Look. Look good, because this is the world you are about to enter.”

Red flared up and a black _something_ framed by red mist appeared in midair. “What is that?” Ziah asked.

“This, my dear, is a portal. We will step through it and will be in my house.”     

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised. Spoilers for 2x12 and CoHF
> 
> Has anyone of you noticed how the Agony Rune used on Valentine/Magnus looks shockingly similar to another rune with a COMPLETELY different function? I am talking about the "Agony"-Rune that Clary invented in CoHF to heal Jace... I mean, honestly, either the showmakers did this on purpose, although I can't imagine a reason why they would want to reinterpret the function of a HEALING RUNE and turn it into a torture rune(?!?) or they didn't do their research properly, read "agony rune" and just assumed that it was meant to INFLICT pain, rather than make it DISAPPEAR, like Cassandra said, Agony is short for Agony Disappear! 
> 
> I am so FUCKING disappointed with this scene, I mean Alan's acting is superb and everything, but please (!) get your fucking runes right! I get it that not all viewers are like me, I get it that most of them won't know almost every rune by heart and wouldn't recognize it, especially since it's shown for just a second, BUT I NEED ACCURACY. If you do a show, do it right! If they need a torture rune, then invent one, like Teumessian did with the Irak-Ta for her fic "feel it break" (BTW, it's amazing, go check it out), but please don't use a HEALING RUNE as a torture rune. That's blasphemy, and I seriously doubt that Raziel would have ever given Jonathan Shadowhunter a rune to torture other shadowhunters!
> 
> For reference, my tweet about the topic (with reference pic): https://twitter.com/JDolleschall/status/875841213320003590
> 
> Please comment your feelings about that and about the chapter down below! Did my eyes betray me and that isn't the same rune? (This is one of the few times that I really hope I saw that wrong) Or did you notice it too?
> 
> Kudos are also appreciated!


End file.
